Green Eyes: Soul of a Savior
by Xrucious
Summary: Magic made her decision; it was time to start a new chapter for the world and it would be her pen writing it this time, fate be damned.


_**Green Eyes: Soul of a Savior**_

**Summary:** Magic was life and she had made her decision; she wanted the world to begin again with her at its core. Nothing would survive without embracing magic as its source of existence for she had had enough. Humans ignored her, but what made her upset the most was the way her blessed children forgot about her. That was unforgivable, it was time to start a new chapter for the world and it would be her pen writing it this time, fate be damned.

**Rating/Genre:** rated Teen for content and depressive language; angst, drama, hurt/comfort, tragedy

**Couple(s):** currently Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

_**Prologue**_

_Out in the pouring rain, a man can lose himself in memories best forgotten_

**Warning(s):** the Harry Potter timeline is absolutely _screwed_; I tossed it in the blender and scrambled it to fit my own needs. Beware – sappiness and depression ahead. Obviously an alternate universe where I am god, this is a dystopian post-apocalyptic world with some illogically advanced technological sci-fi bits thrown in. Also, most characters will be acting weird, out of sorts or out of characters.

**Author's Notes:** I finally got around to rewriting some of my old stuff. You can compare this prologue to Cleansing Rain which can be found on my profile. This plot bunny has turned into Plotzilla and has taken over my brain. I don't really know where I'm going with this but it's going somewhere! Promise! Read on and please enjoy.

_**A Word Beforehand**_

Once a many years ago, a young boy by the name of Harry Potter had taken on and defeated the one called Lord Voldemort but it ended nothing. One war had been finalized but another had begun on the same day and this one worse than all the ones before it collectively.

Hundreds, thousands were slaughtered each day in the name of fear as the magical were persecuted by the mundane. Absolutely none were spared, until magic herself began to fight back. Those who had been born without magic suddenly were able to use its sorcery. It had been a sight to see as mundane suddenly turned against mundane, the whole world descending into havoc and chaos.

Now, the world had finally founds its eternal peace but at the cost of almost all of humanity. A minor select few had been chosen by Death and Magic to save the planet doomed for destruction otherwise. They had been scattered upon the earth with no means to find each other until their destined time.

_**Rain, a Smile and Memories**_

The blues skies were heavily laden with rain clouds weeping upon the blood soaked earth as the universe mourned the millions lost in the war that had shaken all of society down to its very core. For all the massive cities and impressive sights that had once ruled the world, little remained to show for it. What had once been a formidable forest was now reduced to five great oaks and a handful of fern bushes littered between them.

Underneath one of those mighty oaks laid a single man with his face turned up to the pouring rain. His black hair was splayed out around his head on the dusty ground like a dark halo in contrast to his tan skin. Although water pelted against the ground in driving sheets, not a single raindrop touched him or the ground immediately beneath him, and his eyes were closed, his expression entirely serene and calm despite the torrential downpour.

Though he appeared to be sleeping, his consciousness warred within him and a single tear squeezed from under his long lashes to draw along the rough crevice of a scar at his left temple. It trekked down onto his earlobe and caught on a strand of his dark hair, slowly riding down the long rope of hair. It collected again on the tip of his hair before finally dropping to the ground with an inaudible plop.

No sooner had his tear settled in the dusty earth than all the rain suddenly stilled at once as though frozen in time, dangling haphazardly in the air like they were hung there on invisible strings. This was no single ability that belonged to him nor was it something overly mystical or all powerful. It was only the power of pure anguish and sorrow in his soul, the sheer despair he harbored being enough to momentarily appease the grief of the entire world.

The spell was suddenly broken, the rain beginning to fall again though much lighter than before, as his dark eyelashes lifted and unveiled eyes so green they seemed to drain the color from the leaves around him. The depths of his gemstone-green eyes sparkled with sorrow and spoke of terrible happenings, of sights he should have never bore witness to. Blinking up at the soft rain, his lips slowly parted and he inhaled a long breath of fresh air, committing the scent of rain to memory.

Pushing up with his hands, he pulled himself upward into a seated position and tilted his head back, feeling the raindrops against his skin. As the rain fell over his closed eyelids and soaked through his hair, he opened his mouth and let the words tumble off his tongue in a unique melody of sadness, pouring his emotions into the meaningless words that would never be able to capture the intensity of which he felt.

As the wordless lyrics floated into the air, he dragged himself up onto his feet and swept his arms out to his sides, twirling through the rain without a care in the world. He kept his eyes closed and his head tilted towards the sky, letting the wind guide his movements. He liked to pretend that the rain could cleanse the blood from his hands and the weight of death from his soul. Usually, he was left haunted once the rain had gone but he still felt most at peace under a cloudy sky with a shower of water upon him than anywhere else.

As he slowly stopped twirling, he opened his eyes and stilled as his gaze was caught in the depths of mercury silver from the shade of the broken stone castle a short distance away. His lips curled into something like that of a smile and his eyes twinkled with something other than despair and he twirled round again, loosing himself in the freedom around him.

His name was Henrik Salazar Black but he used to go by the name Harry James Potter. He used to be a boy that had made his first kill at eleven years old and he used to be a boy that knew nothing of who he was meant to be. But now, he was just a broken man that had never learned to be human.

_**Additional Information**_

**Words:** 711

**Characters:** (So far)

_Henrik Salazar Black (Harry James Potter)_ – The story I am telling for Harry this time around is something darker and unlike anything I have written before. His tale will not be a happy one. Up until this point, he has lived through the death of everyone he loves and will continue to suffer from depression. His story will unravel very slowly and it will not all be covered here.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_ – Yep, if you guessed him as our mystery man at the end, you were right. Draco is Harry's best friend and has been there every step of the way since the very beginning. They are currently boyfriends but it is not a serious relationship, they will both be paired with other people by the end of this story. They do love each other, but it is more as if they were brothers closer than blood.

**Listen to this author ramble:**

I finally found the time to do this! Woot woot! My car accident had me out of commission for a while, then I got all caught up with friends and learning how to play Nintendo and never had the time. I finally got bored enough to get cracked down to actually work on it today and I feel good. I definitely like this version better than the old one. This is unbeta'ed, however, and I could use a beta if someone's available and interested. From my screen to yours, have fun, read something good and tell me what you think! _~ Madam X_


End file.
